New Friends, New Beginnings
by MidnightSun92
Summary: The Beyblade World Championships are back and better than ever. However, for a mysterious blader, their past will not leave them and to earn a spot in the Championship, they will have to control their past to look forward to the future. Bad Summary NilexOc and a bit of MadokaxKyoya and KingxOc No longer accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. It's DeaththekiddxDigiquartz here. This is actually my first fanfic in Beyblade. It was kind of miracle that I wrote this at all especially with another story I have that I haven't updated in about, oh I don't know... 2 or 3 months. I can just feel the death glares I'm getting from the people that followed the story *shudder* Anywho enough about me! This is my newest story. Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 1: The Announcement

As the sea splashed across the side of the harbor dock, a group of shadows had gathered nearby. Inside a abandoned stock shed, the shadows stood in a circle, each face hidden from one another. Slowly, the figure in the centre of the circle took his hood off to show a teenage boy with jet black spiky hair and ice blue eyes. Across his left eye, was a long scar sweeping diagonally from the top left corner to the bottom right. The people around the boy bent down onto one knee, worshipping the boy that stood before them.

The boy rose his arm in calling for them to stand. As the final figure stood, he began to speak.  
"It is time brothers and sisters to take hold of what is rightfully ours." he declared.

"With our combined power we will take hold of the Chosen One an their Bey. We will destroy anyone who defies us, all for the greater good. For the perfect world." He pumped his fist in the air.

"For the greater good..."

"For the perfect world..."

***Time skip to the Bey Stadium***

"Calling all beybladers! This is an announcement that you do not want to miss. This is being broadcasted all over the world because the wait is finally over!" Cried a man on the side of a WBBA blimp.

It was blader DJ and it looked pretty important.

"That's right beyblade fans. The wait is over. The WBBA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS are back which means that we will see bigger blading legends in the making, action, bigger clashes and of course the title of no 1. Blader in the world is at stake." He looked like he was going the break out in dance.

"So tune in to make sure you get the latest and greatest news coming from Bey City. Cause don't forget. We are no 1 in beyblade news."

Somewhere in the big area of Bey City, stood a girl with pale blue almost silver hair swept into a messy braid dropping over her left shoulder. Her bangs covered most of her left eye but you could still see the piercing purple eyes from behind it.

Looking at the last broadcast, she smirked to herself in the unknown city.

'_Looks like things are about to get interesting.' She thought. _

***At The Bey Pit***  
Madoka Amano sighed to herself as she state at the newly repaired Cosmic Pegasus. She couldn't believe it ha taken over two weeks to manage all the repairs, and that was with the help of Tsubassa. She couldn't imagine how much longer it would have been.

'_Oh well.' she thought._

'_Its over now. Maybe I can finally relax.'_

"MADOKA!" Cried out a loud voice from upstairs.

"Or not." She said aloud. And she was right.

Rushing down the spiral staircase came three boys. The one in the lead was a tall boy with spiky orange hair, grey pants, a blue vest and a matching blue headband with the shape if a Pegasus' head and wings.

The second boy was short and had green hair. He wore a yellow shirt and grey shorts. He had a large gold trophy in his hands an a wide grin on his face.

The last boy was about the same size as the first boy except he had dark skin, blue messy hair and his signature red vest. He was also smiling.

"What's up guys? Kenta, what's that in your hand?" Madoka asked.

"It's the trophy from today's tournament. I won, Madoka. Isn't it cool?" Kent's rushed in one breath. Madoka smiled.

She had forgotten that Kenta had entered a tournament today and after a quick thought, she remembered that the orange haired boy was a special announcer for the tournament also.

"Gingka you didn't cause any trouble today did you? Remember last time you were announcer?" The bluenette laughed at the blush that had formed on Gingka's face. Madoka went into mother mode.

"King don't you laugh either. Or need I remind you of all the damage you and Masamune made at the destroyer dome?" It was now Kings turn to blush.

Madoka sighed once more before turning on the tv that resided in the corner. On at the moment, Blader DJ was making an announcement.

"That's right. If you didn't her earlier. It's time to tune in. The World Championships are back baby and with new teams and new rules. Like this new rule." He paused to add effect.

Madoka, Gingka, King and Kenta all leaned towards the tv waiting for more.

"This years team selection is different. The WBBA have decided that only nine teams will be participating in the World Championships this year."

Madoka gasped. Nine teams? That's smaller than last year.

"Each team will be representing a continent; North America, South America, Oceania, Africa, Europe and in a shocking twist, Asia will be splitting into four different teams; North, South, East and West! Isn't it exciting?" Gingka and King nodded to the question, forgetting that it was a tv.

"Each area will have a qualifier round to decide the five members on each team. That's right. FIVE! So get your blades up and going and don't forget to LET IT RIP!"

The screen went black and everything was ominously silent. Until...

"This is... AWESOME!" Gingka and King cried, along with Kenta nodding furiously.

Madoka smiled. Some things never changed around here and sometimes, Madoka wouldn't trade it for the world.

***Time** **skip... Again but about an hour later.***

Madoka had decided to check with the other teams about what they were doing with the news of the world championships. So far no one had accepted her video chat until three different faces showed up on the screen.

The first person was a girl with her hair tied in buns and wore a pink dress with blue patterns all over it.

The second one was a guy with round eyes, a green vest and black shirt, and black spiky hair with white streaks. He had a gigantic grin covering his face.

The third person was a boy who had brown hair with orange bangs. He had green eyes and his face had a small smile that he only showed to his friends.

"Hey Madoka. What's going on?" Asked the orange banged boy.

"Nile, Masamune, Mei-Mei, have you heard the news? The World Championships are back!" Madoka cried, getting excited over just talking about it.

Two of the friendly bladers nodded. Of course Nile and Mei-Mei would know. Mei-Mei would know thanks to the Beylin Temples 4000 year old network. And Nile wasn't stupid. He would have gotten the broadcast as well. Masamune however...

"WHAT" Masamune cried into the screen. "How come no one told me about this? The Championships this year will be epic. And of course the no 1 blader will be there!"

Mei-Mei looked over in confusion.

"Well of course Gingka will compete its only natural." Masamune fell off his seat at her comment.

Nile sighed. "Mei-Mei he means himself." He was used to his rival badgering about being no 1. Didn't mean that he was going to let that happen.  
"Listen up Masamune. Team Wild Fang will dominate this Championship and become no 1. Like I said last time. You have no hope of winning if you declare yourself the winner before it even begins."

"Niles right Masamune. Don't forget. No doubt the other Legendary Bladers will compete this year and you know how VariAries is just by itself from experience."

Masamune sighed. He knew Madoka was right but he didn't like it. Besides he had to start training with Zeo and Toby anyway. The North American Qualifiers were going to start next week. He didn't have much time.

The other three stared at Masamune stunned. He was deep In thought and none of them had ever seen him think this hard before. Before anyone could say anything however, King walked into the room and saw Masamune on the video chat.

"MASAMUNE! How have you been? Have you heard about the world championships? You're competing right? You better cause I'm coming to America to compete for a spot on the team." King cried out, rushing to the computer screen. Masamune looked up from his thoughts and smiled.

"King. I'm good but why would you come here when you could be on the Japanese team?" He asked. 'Oops I forgot about that.' Madoka thought. Before she could explain, Nile began to talk.

"From what they said Asia had been split into four sectors where each area will have a team. Is that right?" He asked Madoka. She nodded in confirmation. It was then that Mei-Mei cried out.

"Don't forget Wang Hu Xion! We ate going to seat you to a pulp!" From behind Mei-Mei, you could hear Chao Xin cry out to her

"It's beat you to a pulp Mei-Mei not seat you to a pulp." Mei-Mei blushed in response. Them she went back to hyped up mood. Madoka and Nile sweat dropped at her energy.

"We will see you guys at the championships. And don't forget. Wang Hi Xion will defeat you all!" After her declaration, the screen went black. Nile sighed. He had to leave as well.

"Well I better start practicing. Give my regards to the others. Oh yeah by the way Madoka." Madoka looked up to her Eygptian friend. "Can you ask Kyoya why he's doing? I mean he's always welcome to Team Wild Fang but I thought he might compete with you guys this time round." Madoka nodded. She would ask Gingka to help her look for him later. She was goin through a stage in her life where she didn't know why, but whenever she was alone with Kyoya, she got really nervous.

"I'll ask him for you." He nodded his thanks and waved goodbye. Madoka looked over to Masamune who was still talking to King.

"So I guess we'll see you some time this week then?" Masamune asked. King nodded. "You can count in it." After that the screen went black.

_Madoka smiled. 'This year,' she thought, 'things are going to get interesting around here.'_

**Well there you have it. My first chapter! :) so what did you guys think? Was it too long for the first chapter? I promise that I will try to make the next one shorter. I just have a couple of questions;**

**Are you excited that I'm having the World Championships in the story?  
What did you think of the way I had the characters talk?  
Did I not have enough talking from Gingka? I'm having him as sorta the main character later in the story.  
What did you think of the mysterious hooded figures an my secret OC?  
I also have an awesome announcement! To the lucky people that review before my next chapter**, **you will all get a KYOYA plushie doll.**

_Unknown OC: I don't like how I got kept in the dark like that. I got like two lines!_

_Me: Deal with it. Your joining them next chapter. If I can fit you._

_Unknown OC: Okay *evil aura surrounding them*_

_Me: *sweatdrop* Just do the disclaimer_

_Unknown OC: My author here does not own Betyblade_

_Me: I only own you and the mysterious figures!_

_Kyoya: Join us next time._

_Me and Unknown OC: Where did you come from?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

**Hey DeaththekiddxDigiquartz here! How are you guys? If you think the fury chapter of this story was exciting I think this one might be even better (you are allowed to condradict me of course :). ) Now lastly I would like to thank RainbowAbstract, BlackCatNeko999 and madokahagane for the great reviews you each get a Kyoya plushie each! Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

A couple of days after the chat with the other bladers, Madoka got going fixing not only Gingkas bey, which she had just finished, but Kings as well considering that he would be leaving in a couple of days to meet Masamune.

'_Now that I think about it,' Madoka thought 'Which bladers will go for which team?'_

"Let's see..." She spoke aloud "Nile and Demure will go for the African team, Masamune, King, Zeo and Toby are going for North America and team Wang Hu Xion will go for the North Asia sector. Now that I think about it, we have no idea if the other Legendary Bladers will even compete."

She sighed in defeat. Keeping track of everything was exhausting. A knock on the door startled her. She turned around and her heart almost stopped. Benkei and Kyoya had arrived. And this was not good for Madoka.

During the whole Nemasis thing, a lot of bladers got injured, including while they don't like admitting it, Kyoya and Ryuga. It was Madokas job to look after them until they were ready to get back out into the action. It was then that Madoka started noticing Kyoya.

She used to think of him as a reckless jerk that loved to blade and had a rivalry with Gingka. But now... She didn't know what she wa thinking. She realised that after fixing his injuries, not only had Kyoya become less hostile towards her, she had started to notice things.

Like his features for example. She noticed his piercing eyes, but also the softness beneath them that he didn't show to anyone. The way that he would always ruffle his hair when he got nervous, and, the thing tht usually got her heart beating, was the way his snide smirk could turn into the softest of smiles. And his lips...

She shook her head, silently scolding herself for her thoughts. Of course she couldn't think like that. He was just a friend. He probably didn't even call her a friend.

'But you want more than that, don't you Madoka. Naughty indeed...' called a inner part of her. The part that she would have to shut down if she ever wanted to act normal.

She hadn't realised that she was in her own zone until she noticed Kyoya standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! She quickly caught on to reality and jumped backwards. Kyoya and Benkei looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry I was out of it for a second. What did you say?" Madoka tried to play it cool. She noticed that Kyoya's eyebrow was raised.

_'Great he probably thinks I'm some kind of freak.' She thought sadly._

"I asked if you had fixed Leone? I wanted to get back to training, especially if I want to get a spot in the World Championships." Kyoya explained what Madoka had missed while she was in Wonderland. Kyoya looked at the mechanic.

He would never admit it, hell he couldn't even properly admit it to himself, but he felt something for the small petite mechanic. He didn't know what the feeling was but he knew that it was more than friendship that he wanted.

His emotions would sometimes cloud his judgement and he would do small things for Madoka. Like when he asked Tsubassa to help her with fixing all the beys, telling him he was the only other person that could actually fix a bey. Knowing Tsubassa, he could say confidently that he was officially suspicious of Kyoya's motives.

Benkei looked at his friend and mentor. Now he was lost in his own thoughts. He didn't realise at the time, but Kyoya was still staring at Madoka as he thought about his feelings for her.

_'What is up with these two today? Their totally spacing out.' Benkei thought._

"Umm Kyoya?" Madoka spoke nervously. Looks like she wasn't the only one lost in their heads today. He had his eyes closed now and didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed.

Before her mind could process what she was about to do, her body reacted. She quickly reached for his hand, pulling it open and placing Leone, before curling his fingers around the bey. She quickly turned around to her desk before the two boys could see the red that had tinted her face.

Kyoya opened his eyes to see Madoka grab his hand and placing Leone in his grasp. For a small moment, Kyoya had thought that she was going to intertwine their fingers. Before he could say anything she had turned back around and sat at her desk. Kyoya went slightly pink on his cheeks at the small interaction. He mumbled a thanks before leaving, ridding of the hope he had of her liking him the way he liked her.

Madoka sighed at the disappearance of the two bladers, slightly sad that Kyoya hadn't said anything else. She looked down at the hand that grabbed his. She smiled softly.

'_Maybe,' she thought 'just maybe, he will someday feel the same for me. Maybe one day, he will love me the way I love him.'_

***At the exact same time* **  
Gingka and Kenta rushed through the streets of Bey City, looking for a bey stadium, excitement coursing through their veins. Gingka's Pegasus had just been fixed and Kenta had been begging for a battle all day. Finally after eating 6 burgers, Gingka was finally ready to face his longest friend.

"Hurry up Kenta! All the good dishes will be gone if we don't hurry up!" Gingka cried. Kenta was only just behind him, but he was still reeling to go. It had been too long since his last bey battle.

"Wait up Gingka! We can still battle, even if we don't get a really fancy dish, right?" Kenta puffed.

"No doubt." Gingka turned and smiled at his friend only to get a bigger grin from Kenta.

Just as they reached the Bey Stadium, they paused for a quick rest to catch their breath. Before Gingka could take a step inside, two beys flew out of nowhere and spun where Gingka was about to step. Kenta cried out a gasp.

As Gingka looke around for the culprits, two hooded figures approached the beys. After picking them up, the taller one of the two spoke.

"It is nice to see you again Gingka, my friend." The mystery man spoke.

'_That voice...' Kenta thought._

"Who are you two?" Gingka demanded.

"To think that it's only been a year and you've already forgotten us." Said the shorter boy. Kenta gasped. He knew that voice anywhere.

Kenta walked towards the bladers much to Gingkas displeasure. When he finally stopped, he was mere steps away from the cloaked blader. He grinned.

"It has been too long Bao... Aguma." Kenta said as the bladers revealed their faces.

The taller one had short spiky brown hair and purple eyes. He had a neutral expression beside the twitch of his mouth which showed his amusement at being revealed so quickly.

The second boy was much shorter, but had grown taller since Kenta last saw him. He had long light brown hair that furled out and laid on his left shoulder. They both had muscular arms and dark brown gloves.

"But I don't understand," Kenta began "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come here to ask for your help. The world may be in grave danger." Aguma replied.

**There we have it! :) Another chapter down.  
Will Kyoya and Madoka ever realise that the other feels the same way?  
What will Bao and Aguma tell our heroes?  
Will I ever introduce my character and cloaked figures that I did not mention at all in this chapter?  
Will I stop talking as if I'm an announcer?! (Probably not)  
All these answers and more will be here in the next two chapters (at least).**

**Now IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ALERT! I want to know what you the public of fanfiction want! As you know, Kyoya was the leader of Team Wild Fang and then became a legendary blader. What I want to know is WHAT TEAM WILL HE CHOOSE?!**

**Do help with your decision, I want you to know, I if you choose team Wild Fang, he will not be team captain. He will be a regular but not the leader. Just a heads up if that is a part if your reasoning. Please PM your responses so that I can count votes privately.**

**Thank you and btw if you review before next chapter I will give you a... Pegasus and Striker combo plushie set! You won't want to miss that would you?**

_Unknown OC: What is this wizardry!? I didn't get a single line!_

_Me: I'm sorry but you didn't fit._

_Unknown OC: *sits in a corner with a purple aura surrounding the corner._

_Me: *sweatdrop* Disclaimer please somebody anybody._

_Tsubassa and Kenta: D.T.K.D.Q does not own beyblade or its characters._

_Madoka: She just owns our mystery OC and this story_

_Bao and Aguma: Join us next chapter_

_Kyoya: *silence*_


	3. I need your assistance

**Hey guys its D.T.K.D.Q here :) **

**now I know you guys want to see the next chapter but as I said at the end of last chapter, I need you guys to pick what team you want Kyoya on. **

**Team Wild Fang or Team Gingka? (I'm going to make a new name for their team)**

**So please PM your response or review me your vote, cause I hate to do this but I won't be adding new chapters until I get a majority vote. I'm sorry!**

**so please R&R **


	4. Chapter 3:A New Threat

**Hello it's D.T.K.D.Q here! Thank you for getting your votes into me from the previous chapter. I can now say that you all have voted and the decision will not change. Therefore, drumroll please... Kyoya will be on TEAM WILD FANG! Thanks again to all who voted. I want to also thank January Princess, madokahagane123, BlackCatNeko999, and RainbowAbstract for reviewing, you get a striker and Pegasus plushie set! Now onto the story! **

Chapter 3: A New Threat

Gingka and Kenta were now sitting in the downstairs area of the Bey-Pit, mixed emotions filling their heads. Anger, concern, fear, sadness. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

Kenta looked up at Gingka and froze. Gingka had a look of complete fear on his face, eyes filled with terror. Kenta knew he probably looked similar but still couldn't believe it himself. If Gingka was scared, then what could they do? His mind wandered back to the words Bao and Aguma told them just a few short hours ago...

_**Flashback **_"We've come to ask for your help. The world is in grave danger." Aguma said.

Gingka and Kenta looked at each other. Grave Danger? That didn't sound too good.

"Is Nemisis back? I thought we had stopped that." Kenta questioned.

Bao shook his head at the green haired boy. After he himself had found out what was going on he had actually hoped that it would be Nemisis again. "Nemisis is more tame compared to what is going to happen." Bao said. Gingka stared at Aguma and Bao.

_ 'They can't be serious.' Gingka thought 'what could be worse then Nemisis?' _

It was then that Aguma began to explain. "During our travels, we of the Beylin Fist have heard of mysterious powers surfacing the world, supernatural powers." Aguma began. "At the very beginning, it was thought that beys themselves had this supernatural power. Unfortunately a large group all over the world believed these stories and tried to turn certain prophecies into reality."

"What kind of prophecies?" Kenta and Gingka unsioned

"The destructive kind." Bao said, continuing the story. "Prophecies that described the end of the world, erasing history, creating what they called the 'New World'. Luckily, back then people were able to seal that power away. However recently, certain occurances have allowed that power to break its seal."

"Like Nemisis?" Kenta asked.

Aguma nodded. "Unfortunately that isn't the only thing that broke the seal. Remember that tournament battle bladers? And that team star breaker in the world championships two years ago? With Ryuga in Battle Bladers with L-Drago, a lot of negative energy was sapped into the earth, and the 'arrangements' that team star breaker created was no different."

"So what your saying is that there was so much dark energy sapped into the earth that the seal broke?" Gingka questioned.

Aguma nodded while Bao frowned.

"That's not all. The people who believe in the power and its prophecies have begun to use their powers to bring on the end of the world as we know it. And before you ask, I mean actual magical powers. Like as in they can control the elements."

"We have come to you with this story because we want you to help us defeat this group and destroy the dark energy once and for all." Aguma finished.

For a few minutes, there was only silence. Finally Kenta spoke.

"Of course we'll help you guys. If we all work together, legendary bladers and all, we can win this!" Bao smiled at the small boys courage.

"Thank you. We only know that they will strike during the world championships, no doubt entering their own teams. Which is why we've decided to stay here and compete with you guys, representing East Asia in the World Championships." Aguma spoke, full of confidence.

Kenta and Gingka nodded, smiles finally reaching their faces.

Turning to leave, Aguma jumped and disappeared into the trees. Before he could jump however, Bao turned back.

"There was another thing." Bao said.

_'What now?' Kenta thought_

_'Could things get worse?' Thought Gingka._

_'Im sorry Gingka.' Bao thought, sadness reaching his features._

"There was another prophecy that came with this info. It said.

'Twelve stars will shine against the darkness, with the Chosen One to lead. However with the destruction of the darkness, the Chosen On emits sacrifice themself to sel it forever.' We think that from all the other occurances, that the Chosen One might be you, Gingka." Gingka froze.

_'Im going... to die?' Gingka thought. _

* * *

**Oh holy crap! Why did I do that? Gingkas gonna die? What will happen next? Even I don't know where all this is going to go and I'm the one writing it! Nah. More action packed awesomeness is coming your way soon. In fact, the first Qualifier will be next chapter. TEAM AMERICA! Masamune is back with King but one things for sure the next chapter will be epic!**

**No plushies this chapter only because I'm posting the next chapter later today or tomorrow :) Remember to review.**

_Gingka: I'm gonna Diiiiiiiieee!_

_Me: You know I'll probably change my mind about that later right?_

_Gingka: you monster!_

_Me: Disclaimer_

_Gingka: D.T.K.D.Q does not own beyblade or any of the characters._

_Kenta: she only owns this story's plot_

_Kenta and me: See you next time!_


	5. My Challange To You

**Hey Guys D.T.K.D.Q here with not one but two special announcements for all you reviewers. I realised that for most of the story i had a bunch of my OCs and i thought 'hang on, what if i got my rewiers to bring a bit of imagination into my story?' **

**Thats right you heard it here first! I want your characters in my story! I will start with 6 OCs; 5 bladers and a mechanic. If i get more OCs then i'll try and add them in somehow. The best entires will become Team Oceania! :) **

**If you want your OC in the story fill in the required info below in a review. Any extra info please PM to me.**

**Second announcement! I have a little competition for you guys who read this story. I want as many people as possible reading this story so i have a challange for you.**

**Your challange is to get your friends and followers to read this story. Simple right? Then after reading it, they need to post a review saying whoever it is that showed them this story. The person that gets the most people reading this story wins!**

**And the prize? Well they are two prizes; 2nd place will get a collection of plushies including the power packed Ryuga and L-Drago set, The Leone and Horuseus pack and many more which i will list when i announce the winners. And the winner of this competition will not only get a BIGGER plushie collection, but they will also become the CAPTAIN of Team Oceania!**

**Cool prizes right. So dont frget to enter and may the best reveiwer win!**

**D.T.K.D.Q out**

**this is the required info for your OC entry.**

* * *

**name: age: 14-16 appearance: personality: crush (optional): remember tht Kyoya, King and Nile are taken! bey: bey type: attacks: normal attacks special move/s: blader or mechanic?:**

**i think thats it remember that if you have any extra info to PM it to me okay? **


	6. Chapter 4:American Qualifiers Part1

**hey guys! it's D.T.K.D.Q here. First off, i would like to make a huge apology for making you guys wait for so long. But the update is finally here! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, posted an OC etc. which is why ill post a whole page instead of at the end. But now its time to begin. Let the story continue! **

* * *

Chapter 4: American Qualifiers Part 1

"Welcome beys and girls! Welcome to the big Apple! Thats right bey fans we are here in New York and today is the day you've all been waiting for! We've waited anxiously for the announcement but now the day has arrived. It's time for the WBBA World Championships North America Qualifiers!" Cheeers erupted from the crowd. No one could wait much longer.

"Now stick around for the first round coming up in a few minutes." cried the American Blader DJ. However, to no ones notice, someone wasnt lookiong forward to the matches ahead. At the highest point of the stands, in the darkness of the hallway, stood a cloaked figure, where nothing could be seen except for his pale green eyes.

"Why am I even here?" tsked the boy. "Master, please let me leave here and look for Addi, she might be here." A few moments of silence occured before he spoke again. "No, I understand. My mission today is to study the bladers entering the world Championships, whist keeeping an eye out for the appearance of Subject 0. To suceed, I must forget about Addison for a while. I must only remember my mission." Silence. Nothing more was said. The mysterious boy sighed. _'Addi,' he thought 'Where are you?' _

* * *

**In the waiting room..**

"I cant believe that the day is finally here! It's here, its here, IT'S HERE! a spiky haired boy cried before grabbing two boys, one with white hair the other with brown and bloinde messy hair tied back. "Toby, Zeo. It's finally time! Its time that we show the world what the three of us can do! No one can stop us." The brown haired boy sighed in his friend's grip, before shaking him off.

"Excpet you know, about a hundred other bladers Masamune." he muttered. The other boy laughed. "C'mon Zeo. Don't be such a worry wart." Toby smiled at Masamune's energy and Zeos logic. His friends were the best. They made a great team. and if they continued to work together, they might actually all make it into the World Championships.

It was then that Toby sensed someone watching them. Sure, there were tons of bladers around but Toby felt as if somneone was satring directly at him. he quickly turned around, only to see nothing there but an empty walkway. He frowned.

_'What was that?' he thought. _He turned back to his friends knowing what their expressions would be. Zeo had a look of curiousity whilst Masamune had a combination of fear and worry. Toby smiled at his friends. They were so kind to him. "C'mon guys." he said motioning his friends out the door. "WE have a tournament to win." Masamune smiled at Toby with relief flooding his features. Both Masamune and Zeo nodded putting their fists in the middle. Toby quickly put his fist in as well.

"Look out everyone," said Toby "Cause the no 1 bladers," continued Zeo "Are coming." finished Masamune  
"TO TAKE ON THE WORLD!" they unsioned.

* * *

**Back in the stadium..**

Alright, lets get this party started. I welcome the record 100 bladers into the stadium." With a wave of his arms, the platform in the middle rose, revealing a sea of bladers ready to begin. Boys and girls, tall and short, young and old, all different bladers had entered for a chance to take on the world.

"The first round is simple. The bladers will be split into five groups. Each group will compete in a battle royale. Only the top 2 bladers from each dish will compete, for a spot, as our representitives." Mumbles from the bladers could'nt be heard over the cheers from the crowd. "Now then, let the first round of the American Qualifiers begin now!"

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"

"Clear the way! Only the no 1. blader will win thius round!" Masamune roared over the cheers of the crowd, pushing Blitz Striker forward.

"Fox! We cant let Masamune show us up!Lets' do this!" cried Zeo

"There's no point in waiting for someone to make the first move. Lyra!" Toby stated.

"Special Move!" they unsioned. "Striker, Lightning Sword Flash!" "Fox, Buster Tail!" "Lyra, Crash String!"

Multiple flashes exploded before several beys flew out of the dishes. In Masamune's dish, only Striker and a little girls Scorpio were left standing.

"T-thats it! Red Group Battle Over! The winners are Masamune Kadoya and Michelle Tsunada! The first two bladers to m ake it to the next round have been decided!" Cheers erupted through the stadium mixed with the chants of Masamune's name.

Back in the stands, the cloaked boy stood back in disbelief. "Unbelieveable! He knocked out all those beys just by using brute force. '_I wonder... Could this Masamune Kadoya kid be one of the Chosen?'_

"Boom baby! Thats right! Number #1!"

**"Heh, thats wasnt very impressive." **spoke an obnoxious voice.

_'That voice..' _Masamune thought as he turned around to look at the boy who questioned his strength.

"You say your Number 1, but you weren't even the last bey standing. You left some little girls bey in the dish with your Striker. How lame"

"K-king?!"

* * *

**Thats another chapter done. Don't forget to review this chapter. I do not own Beyblade and i will make my thank you chapter after the end of the american qualifier.**

**D.T.K.D.Q out**


	7. Chapter 5: American Qualifiers Part 2

Chapter 5: American Qualifiers Part 2

**Hey guys :) It's D.T.K.D.Q here! I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry for that. Please accept this apology because to make up for it, I'm posting 3 maybe more chapters in this one week! Feel better? That's good. Now then on with the story **

* * *

_Last time..._

_"You say your Number 1, but you weren't even the last bey standing. You left some little girls bey in the dish with your Striker. How lame"_

_"K-king?!" He stuttered._

* * *

"K-king?!" Masamune stuttered. He looked at his most recent rival and friend. King was the same age as him, with messy blue hair, dark skin and signature red jacket. He was standing at the middle dish, surrounded by other bladers.

"What's up Masamune?" He gave a little smirk to Masamune before turning back to the dish, where his blade VariAries spun in the middle.

"Now then," he muttered before, "VariAries let's go!" He commanded his bey. VariAries began to pulse in a fiery red glow. His hair also turned white, showing the intensity of his command.

"Don't forget about us!" Toby and Zeo unisoned. Fox began to glow a pale blue, while Lyra glowed a bright yellow. As the three boys began to attack, the energy they formed created sonic waves, slamming some people backwards, while the crowd held onto their seats, literally.

Before they could make any damage however, another stadium glowed a dark purple. Before the boys could cover their eyes, the light had blinded them. Masamune gasped as they were swallowed up in light.

"Zeo! Toby! King!" He cried.

Finally, when the light faded, each of the boys gasped. Inside every single one of their stadiums, beside Toby's stadium, every other bey had pulled out on a sleep out while a few were surrounding the stadiums.

"Yellow group, Blue group and Green group, battle over! The winners are Toby, Zeo, Marco and King!"

"What just happened?" Asked Zeo.

"All the beys just stopped." Toby answered.

"But we didn't even get to attack anyone!" King cried, frustrated. No one knew what happened. They couldn't tell where the light came from, just that Lyra, Fox,VariAries and Marcos bey were able to survive it.

Before anyone could ask questions, the MC cried out once more;

"Purple group, battle over! Only one moves forward!"

"What?" Masamune and King cried.

"Only one blader?" Zeo asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

'_What's this feeling? It's like what happened in the waiting room. ' Toby thought. 'Whoever just won that stadiums match, has the exact same aura as the person that was watching me.' _

"Amazing! While everyone was looking at the results of the other matches, the Purple group match finished while no one was looking! The winner, Aurora Heart!" Blader DJ cried.

Everyone stared, looking for the blader known as Aurora. When they finally spotted someone they saw that she had long wavy violet hair, emerald green eyes and was about the same age as them. She was wearing a white halter neck frock with silver rings attached to form a chain that reached her thighs. She also had white heels on. Around her neck was a small necklace in the shape of a heart.

As Aurora raised her hand, her bey flew up off the stadium and into it. With the rotation of the bey gone, you could see a bey that had a phoenix on the violet face bolt , a silver performance tip and a purple spin track. Her fusion wheel looked like a crescent moon.

'_What kind of bey is that?' Thought Toby_.

Cheers erupted the once silent crowd, and the chant of Auroras name was contagious.

People also cheered for the other winners however not many of them were paying attention.

"So there you have it!" Blader DJ announced. "Only 7 bladers have survived the gruelling battle royale round. But only 5 will represent our great nation of North America!"

"Round 2 will consist of one on one matches to decide our 3 regulars! So stick around and don't look away from the action!"

"Let's see..." The hooded boy mumbled. "Masamune Kadoya, Zeo Abyss, Toby and King. They all seem to have the potential to become one of the Chosen. However," he cut off, and looked down to where Aurora was standing.

'_This girl, Aurora Heart, is she already one of the Chosen? She has all the qualities and I'm almost positive that it was her bey that created that light._' He sighed. He knew he was supposed to report this to his master as soon as possible but he had to be sure... He shuddered at the memory of the last person to get information wrong.

"Let's see what these other bladers can do first, then I'll report." He said aloud. But not even he knew what was about to happen in this American Qualifier.

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you guys think? Kings back, they all made it through and they have a new challenger; Aurora Heart! But what is the cloaked guy talking about when he said the Chosen? Well we will find out next chapter! The next chapter will finally reveal the hooded figures identity and who Addison was in the previous chapter that he mentioned. As well as Aurora vs one of the guys! Who is it? Masamune, King, maybe Zeo. Or is it Toby? You have to read to find out!**

**_King: What was that!_**

**_Me: What was what King? You're in the story now, be happy_**

**_King: But I didn't even get to show off my power! _**

**_Aurora: You will next chapter..._**

**_Masamune and King: What's that supposed to mean?_**

**_Me: Can someone please do the disclaimer?_**

**_Zeo: D.T.K.D.Q does not own Beyblade_**

**_Toby: Or it's characters._**

**_Aurora: I am owned by KazrinaIceAngel12 _**

**_Me: And I own the plot line to this story_**

**_Masamune: Join us next time!_**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys its D.T.K.D.Q here coming to you from the fan fiction news desk (aka my room) with a special announcement. I have decided a few of the team names, old and new alike. Now before I tell you, I just want to say that some of the name ideas may or may not have anything to do with the original Beyblade series. So lets get this story started!**

**Team America (North): Starbreaker X**

**Team Africa: Wild Fang**

**Team America (South): SA All Stars **

* * *

Chapter 6: Dark Memories

"If you been gone for the past few minutes you've missed some of the best bits of this match!" Blader DJ cried. The crowd was on its feet, cheering for their favourite to win the match, while at the back of the crowd, the hooded figure was wearing a small smile on his face before shaking it off.

'These sort of things always make me think about Addison and her deep passion for the sport.' He thought. Slowly, he began to fade out and into his memory bank where two small children were waiting for him.

_**Flashback**_

_Mason was crying in the corner of the hall distraught over breaking his mothers precious vase with his bey. His mother had always hated the sport and was disgusted that her two children had picked it up as a hobby. _

_'Shes going to hurt me for this,' Mason thought, tears streaming down his face. However, he suddenly felt the warmth of a palm on his face and a loving hug embracing him. When he opened his eyes, he saw her. Addison. His dear older sister. _

_"Shhhhh. It's going to be alright Mase. Nothing can hurt you now. You're going to be okay..." _

_The memory faded and was replaced with the two children blading in the alley behind their home. From a glance it looked like the small boy was winning. However,_

_"Aries, lets finish this!" Mason cheered his blade on to ram into his sisters blade, Gemio. At the last moment, Gemio was able to move out of the way and pull off a counter-attack. _

_"That's right Gemio! Push harder! I'll keep going until you pull a stadium out!" Addison cheered, burning passion for her blade showing in her - eyes. Before anything could happen, a third blade appeared out of nowhere and stopped both beys. When Mason looked over to see who it was, his vision began to blur and all he saw was a wave of black._

**Back at the stadium**

Mason jumped at the abrupt ending to his memories. That had never happened before. Not only did he get further in his memories, but he had been forced out of them as well. He sighed before going back to focus on the match at hand...

* * *

**In the waiting room. **

"That's right Zeo! Keep going. Show everyone how hard you've worked!" Masamune cried from the waiting room. He, Toby and King were standing together while watching Zeo push Michelle's Scorpio back into the edge of the dish, causing a sleep out.

"And that's it folks! Zeo is our winner! He'll be going on to the next round of match ups." Blader DJ paused to let the crowd cheer. And did they cheer. Zeo's name was heard all across the stadium.

"Our next pairing will begin shortly so don't move from your seat for even a moment."

Zeo came rushing into the room, a goofy grin on his face from his victory. The boys ran over to Zeo, Masamune going as far as wrapping his arm around his friend and putting him a crushing hug.

"You did it Zeo! You're going to the next round. No doubt you'll make it to the finals!" Toby said, grinning at his best friend. He felt proud to have such awesome bladers as his teammates. Before anyone could pry Masamune off poor Zeo, a small giggle was heard at the edge of the room. When everyone turned around, they saw Aurora giggling at the boys.

"Sorry if I'm intruding. I just found you boys funny is all." She said through giggles. Masamune jumped off Zeo and started to walk towards Aurora but Toby grabbed his shoulder.

"You guys are really cool," Aurora stated, now smiling at Toby. "I've always been a fan of you guys and it feels great to be competing against you, for a spot in the _finals no less." _ At Aurora's voice, Toby's stomach did a flip_._

_'What was that?' He thought, 'What is this feeling? It always happens whenever she's around.' _

"Any who I hope you guys make the finals. It wouldn't be fair if none of you made representatives. Oh and by the way King..." She said turning back around and facing King.

"What?" King said, still fuming from her previous statement.

"Good luck in the next match." She turned in a flurry of violet, waving her hand in goodbye.

"Why was she wishing you luck?" Masamune asked. All anyone could was shrug their shoulders.

"And now, let the third match of the second round begin!" Blader DJ cried.

**(A/N: the first match was Masamune against Marco, Masamune won of course so there was no point mentioning till now.) **

"After a quick first match, Masamune was able to defeat Marco, while in the second match, Michelle's Scorpio was no match for Zeos Fox! Now the third match is between the dark horse and the blader with blue hair. That's right! It's King vs Aurora." Stay tuned 'cause the match is about to start."

"I'm against... Aurora!?" King mumbled, going white. He looked at the screen, then VariAries, then the screen again, hoping it might change. He sighed. There was no mistake. He was up. And it was against the girl who defeated her entire dish.

"We might be in trouble VariAries." He spoke.

* * *

**Wow it's King vs Aurora.**

**(A/N: Congrats to - who guessed it right!)**

**Who do you think will win? And have they even seen Auroras full strength? Probably not!**

**I'm sorry that the match isn't until next chapter but I think it's better this way. It's not you it's me. But I'll be sure to make it as epic as possible :)**

**_King: Why me?_**

**_Me:Cause it seemed like a good match-up._**

**_Masamune: But the no .1 blader didn't even get a turn!_**

**_Me: Yes you did_**

**_Masamune: An authors note doesn't count. *black aura surrounds him*_**

**_Toby and Zeo: *sweat drop at Masamunes reaction.* Disclaimer?_**

**_Me: I do not own Beyblade. I just own the plot._**

**_Aurora: Tune in next time for an awesome bey battle! _**

**_King: Bring it! *sets launcher*_**

**_Me: Wait not yet!_**

**_King: Let It Rip!_**


	9. I'm sorry

Hey guys in the precious chapter you may have seen a few of these - I forgot to fill them in. So I'll tell you now.

Addison's eyes are light green like Masons

And congrats to BlackCatNeko999 for getting the blader right

once again I'm sorry for missing those points.

D.T.K.D.Q out


End file.
